Gem in the apocalypse
by buzzsaw935
Summary: After team rwby's death they are offered a chance to be reborn in an apocalypse worst then what they know and help an unusual group of people and stay together or endlessly walk the planes of existence. Of course their going to pick option A.
1. Prologue

Thoughts = '...'

In the apocalypse all innocence is lost, no matter how hard you try it is always taken in the end not many people face this but darkness always comes for the survivors.

In the world of remnant in a cave system outside of Vale the sound of tears hitting rock could be heard while the world burned, team rwby the last survivors of the grimm apocalypse, Cinder won but was betrayed by salem and now everyone is dead except them. Not only that but Weiss saw winter's corpse in all of the chaos, she was not doing well after that, she was terrified, sad, and angry with everyone else for the events that transpired. Weiss unknowingly lead the grimm to them. The first to fall was ruby, a beowolf that was inside the cave previously jumped out and pinning the preoccupied leader by the throat ripping a chunk out, before it could strike again yang shots forward and caved in the grimm's skull, but the damage had been done, ruby was missing the whole left side of her neck. Yang fell to her knees holding her little sister as her life slowly faded away.

Ruby's pov. 'I'm worried about Weiss if sh-.' all of the sudden time slowed down as a beowolf jumped from her left, taking her throat in its mouth as she and it feel pain on a level never felt, before she could even scream her vocal cords and her left arteries were ripped out blood flowing down the beowolf's mouth eating the bits he ripped out. Yang blasted forward and hit the beowolf in the skull making it collapse in but, I know it was too late to save me. My arteries had been ripped out and I was spilling too much blood, Yang held me crying she was speaking but I didn't catch a word she said as everything faded.

Here you go now I will not cover the rest of team rwby's death because that would take too long it's 2:35am, so don't be ungrateful little shits JK but seriously be grateful.

To guest reviewer I was acting childish, I'm sorry now if we can put the bad times behind that would be great again I'm sorry.


	2. Mad god or goddess

So I'm back and I have three things to say first, I know I'm not a great author yes; I accepted that. Second, if you are here for a 100% grammatically correct story, you're in the wrong story (this may make some of you sad but it's the truth). Thirdly I'm a writer's block help would be great Thanks!

The world slowly came back to ruby, but it wasn't the one she know it felt otherworldly and peaceful. After one minute of aimlessly wandering around Yang, Blake, and Weiss appear. Not at once, they appeared one after another and by phasing in and out before finally becoming solid. The first to appear was Weiss; Yang, than Blake.

"Where….. are we," asked Weiss?

"Dead mortal," boomed a voice, or voices it sounded like both a female voice and a male voice.

This hit ruby hard; everything, everyone was gone. She was supposed to be the person to protect them and she failed.

"Salem, the mother of the grimm has broken the pact between god and night beast, for this she shall die." the voice stops as if to contemplate a thought but quickly speaks again " You mortals were not meant to die to day. I'll give you one more chance at life if you decide to take it; be weary, your choice is final, and this offer will not be offered again."

Blake speaks, "what world are you putting us."

The voice (voices? Ruby was really confused) spoke again "You will go to Earth, you will lose your aura and semblance, and start again."

Ruby shouted "we'll take it!"

The voice bombed laughter and said "mortal, you have agreed and sealed your fate." he stopped then began "Earth is currently being infected with the "green flu" it is killing people and then bring the infected back from the dead also, have fun!" It laughed and laughed. Then they were blown up into the air and disappeared.

"I hope they like cheese," it muttered to itself.

Had to fix mistake sorry.


	3. Meet the infected

To clarify, Yang didn't have her arm in chapter 1, now she does.

Ruby's POV:  
I awoke with a start, and looked around frantically in a cold sweat. Where is everyone? Is everyone ok? Did we actually die? And why is it so dirty? For once I was afraid, but holding my sweetheart, Crescent Rose always made…. Wait. Where is it? Oh no! I had it on me when I... wait! There's a light. I hear Yang, and Weiss.  
"Guys Ruby will be fine, she's just taking her sweet time waking up, and why is there so much cheese?," Yang said aloud.  
"Hey, I'm up…" Ruby said tiredly  
"Oh! Hey Ruby! Blake wake up!" Weiss demanded  
Blake, who was sleeping on a makeshift bed, stretched and got up.  
"Ok, so now that everyone is up we can watch the video on this laptop. At least I think that's what it's called…" Weiss said that last part under her breath.  
(I'm not going to write the video down. So basically, it explains our world in all of its glory and embracing moments; short, sweet, simple.)  
3rd Person POV:

After the video ended, there were two more. Yang butted in and clicked the rightmost video. It began to play.  
A stereotypical, British sounding man started speaking.  
"Hello unknowledgeable survivors! Welcome to the guide to the Green Flu / Zombie Apocalypse! I'm Chuck! I'll give you information on the "common infected" and the "special infected." First we have the common infected, these guys are very aggressive towards uninfected and sometimes each other but, they are complete pushovers. Just shoot them and they will fall dead! Not a real threat unless you're alone and a horde comes along. "  
"Now onto the special infected. These guys are the real threats in the apocalypse. First, is the Boomer. He/she is extremely fat and will use its bile as a projectile that attracts common infected. In simple terms, it pukes on you and commons will come and beat the shit out of you."

"Next we have the Hunter. He (it is still undetermined if there are female Hunters.) will pounce at you, pin you, and rip chunks out of you, they also have inhuman jumping capabilities. Further down the list is the Smoker, he (same deal as the hunter) has a long tongue he uses to pull victims to choke or beat them to death. The smoker has multiple tumors generally on the left of his face. The smoker gets its name because it emits cloud of smoke, is always coughing, and it explodes in a harmless smoke cloud upon death, but this cloud is hard to see through. Up next is the Jockey (same gender situation as the Smoker and Hunter), a hunchback midget who hops on top of you and leads you into zombies or edges. He also humps you and beats you, causing damage to you as long as he is latched on."

Now we have the ugliest infected, the Spitter (undetermined if there are male spitters or not). It spits acid, and when killed, acid is sprayed everywhere, and it also has really saggy tits. I'm not covering this thing any more…ugh. Now we have the Charger, (same as Hunter, Smoker, and Jockey.) it charges at you and pounds you into objects. Finally we have the Witch and the Tank. The Witch is a female who is always crying but when disturbed it is extremely fast and will rip you to shreds. Now, the Tank (male). As the name suggests, he can take a lot of hits before going down. He is also strong enough to punch cars away! His muscles are bigger than his head by the way (there are no female Tanks, or male Witches).  
"Shit." Everyone except Ruby (who was too shocked to say anything) said.

Leave your thoughts as to if I should make female Hunters, Smokers, Jockeys, Chargers, Tanks, and male Spitters and Witches. I will not be able to post for a little bit, sorry but I will be back.


	4. With our powers combined

Ok first I'm back and not dead, second this train isn't stopping for shit, no matter how hard you beg. Please read the note at the bottom when done.

Four people were standing in a concrete room with a table and a empty medical cabinet

"I ever tell you about the time my buddy keith camped out on top of a building, he was shooting crows, but the cops were to busy tear gassing him to ask what he was doing, and he cried for the next year every time he opened his eyes. At first it was funny, then it got sad, but then it got funny again, oh man," a young white man said to the three others.

"Ellis I don't want to hear another Goddamn story," shouted a man in a dirty white suit carrying a combat rifle to the young man.

"Fine Nick …. I ever tell you.." said a younger man with a baseball cap on and an uzi submachine gun.

"Goddammit," Nick shouts out in rage

"Nick shut up, before a jumping mother fucker comes and offs your ass," said a black man (and before you go off and start calling me a racist, African American is politically incorrect) with a spaz 12 auto shotgun and on the larger side spoke up.

"Coach, I don't give a damn, I'm sick of his stories."

"Well I don't care Nick, we all need each other, even you." Coach replied

"Ohh, I can practically feel the love," Nick said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"There's no time to be an ass Nick," a light skin women with an hunting rifle said.

"Ohh I hadn't noticed Roshelle."

"Wait y'all hear that?"

They listened for a few seconds, the sound of gunshots rang out.

"yeah gunshots, so what, we hear them everyday," asked an annoyed Nick .

"Yeah but these shots are close, practically down the street, please can we try to help them," said a puppy eyeing Ellis.

"there are a lot of them," Coach said, beginning to waver under the power of the puppy eyed Ellis.

"That's why we should leave who ever it is," Nick shouts,"there is probably a horde there by now."

"That's why we should help them, besides if their hold up In a safe room, it would be easy to help them," an excited Ellis said.

"I can't believe I still travel with you people," a rather peeved Nick spoke up. As they had just jumped down from on top of the bus

"Well you don't have to travel with us," an annoyed Roshelle shot back.

"I would leave but, you all are my best chance to get out alive," Nick came back,"Even if overalls over th….. where's Ellis?"

"Guys, over here," Ellis shout whispered while crouched down behind a car making the "shut the fuck up now," sign.

"What do we got overalls," Nick asked quietly.

Down the road they saw a woman sitting on the floor turned away from them, right in front of the stairs they have to use.

"Maybe a survivor, but something is off," Ellis replied wearily.

"What do you mean something's off," Nick questions.

"The fact that she ain't being attacked by the zombies, that probably means she ain't human anymore, plus that crying is not right,it just yells it's a trap and she's blocking the path," Ellis whispered to the others.

"Good eye Ellis," Rochelle congratulates Ellis.

"yeah, and it's infected Ellis, infected, not zombies," Nick grumbled.

"So why don't we just kill it all ready," Coach questioned.

As soon as Coach finished speaking those words Nick broke from behind Ellis and shot the "common infected" it screamed out in pain but not in death, after the first bullet hit, a roar in rage, the now revealed special infected charged Nick. Every survivor at that moment began firing their weapons at the infected, but it wasn't enough. The special revealed that it's nails were in fact claws and slashed Nick across his chest and Nick fell onto his back from the force of the slash and out of pain. As the infected was about to end his life, five sniper rifle shots broke through the air and into the beast's skull, killing it.

Ellis was the first to move "Nick, you alive," Ellis asked, afraid they lost Nick.

"No but I feel like shit," replied a beat Nick.

"Come on Nick no time to lay around, up you go," Coach said as he helped Nick up.

After Couch helped Nick he saw a group of young kids standing against the guardrail above them.

"Hey,was that y'all who just saved ass hats life," Coach asked but his face didn't share the happy note his voice did.

"Yeah, we saw you trying to Take that witch and I know it wasn't going to end well so I helped," beamed the youngest girl

At this moment coach walked off with a sad look on his face and a distant gaze (this will be covered in later chapters). Rochelle took over talking to the kids.

"Hey there, can you guys come down here, so we can talk face to face," Rochelle inquired.

"We will be down in a minute," the youngest replied

"Here Nick, let me patch you up," Ellis asked.

"No hurt in it but you better not fuck up," Nick said

"Relax, Nick I know what I'm doing," Ellis calmly said.

"Thanks," Nick stated flatly

"You glad we came this way," Ellis asked

"Hell no, I wish we avoided this whole area, because I'm hurt and now we all are getting put on child care duty," replied a mad nick.

Big shout out to Chef of RAGE for making this chapter possible. Also please refrain from leaving hate comments, it's just not called for, also sorry about the chapter being screwed up earlier.


	5. Coach's sad story

**I DELETED THE APOLOGY BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING IN THE WAY, SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER**

It would take a few minutes for those kids to show up so the group, minus Coach, (because he was by the bus holding his head,not like "I have a headache", more like "I wish I could change the past because I fucked up.") was talking about what to do with the teens.

"Rochelle I refuse to travel with a bunch of hormonal teenagers, and I don't care that one of them is a blond bombshell, one of them looks no older than 15."

"Nick I don't care if you stay. For all I care you could sit right here with a horde ripping you apart! we are not leaving a group of ki..."

"Teens," Nick interjected.

"Teens… out here, to be killed," Rochelle continued.

At this point Ellis wandered over to Coach to see if he was okay.

*FLASHBACK*

 **Four days ago**

Coach was at his team's practice. Everything was fine. The team was doing great, but that didn't last long. As the night was winding down, all hell broke loose. Out of nowhere a man blindsided his quarterback and tackled him to the ground, biting him in the arm and beating him. Coach was about to move to help, but a large group of "mad" people chased him away as the closest people in his life were mauled to death, he heard them calling "COACH, COACH HELP ME!" All Coach did was cry and run.

Only after 20 minutes of running and losing the group of infected did he meet Rochelle after she was forced to kill her cameraman and fiance. They banded together, fighting their way to the evacuation point on top of a local hotel.

 **One day ago**

After they arrived, they met a drifter and a country boy at the top. Then they got left behind by the evac chopper. They were forced to fight their way down the hotel which had caught fire, take an elevator down stairs, fight more infected this time avoiding fire, barely make it to the safe room, spend an hour arguing, and finally falling asleep exhausted. Coach fell asleep sheding tears.

 **Author's note/ so how did you like the back story for Couch, I don't know who came up with the concept of Coach keeping his name that in honour of his players, so if anyone knows please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due.** **I will more than likely do one for everyone of the group from Left 4 Dead 2. Sorry if you found this chapter too small for you liking, I had finals this week and I wanted to get something out for you guys. Anyways** **as always I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Groups meet and tension rises

**So, it's that time again. Another chapter.**

As the argument between Rochelle and Nick (Nick being defeated) came to a close, our favorite group of teens came on scene.

"Hi!" yelled an over energetic Ruby.

"Hello, what are your names?" questions Roshelle.

"Well I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang, and together we form …. Team RWBY!"

"Well I'm Roshelle, that's the ass hat Nick," as she points out the now very unhappy man in question, "and those two are Ellis and Coach."

"Hey y'all," and a rather happy Ellis greeted.

"Hey," Couch simply replied.

"so, where are your parents?" asked a concerned Roshelle asks.

At this team RWBY had various emotions, Ruby was sad because she never know her mom. Yang looked kinda angry, kinda sad, because she never met her mom and she's mad over that, but sad because her dad is most surely dead. Blake was very sad because both her parents are dear to her and they are most likely dead.

Weiss almost completely broke on the spot , she had anger, glee, and sadness. Anger and sadness over her sister dying, but glee over her "father" perishing, a man like her father had no right to live.

After seeing she had hit a touchy subject, Rochelle changed the conversation.

"Where did you all get your guns?" Rochelle inquired.

"Well, we were at this gun store, and this old guy let us into his makeshift safe house. He helped us because my sister got hurt, then he gave us some guns and told us to be on our way," stated Yang.

Nick spoke up now, "Wait, why didn't you try and get to the evacuation site, are you stupid?"

"No, the path to the mall was blocked," shot back a mad Yang.

"Wow, let's all calm down," Ellis interjected to keep a fight from happening.

"Well, miss fun bags the size of Mars turn around," Nick said.

"Why so you can look at my ass?" questions Yang, ready for a fight.

"Wha.. No, we are going to the gun store," Nick shouts, ready to fight as well.

Just then a large group of infected came running out of the room above.

"Cut the shit people it's time to move," yelled Couch.

 **And that's where I'm going to end it, if you enjoyed please leave a like and follow, if you didn't just move on, plus we need some nice reviews, this is buzzsaw out. Also shout out to Althea Sirius for favoriting this story.**


	7. back to the store

After the crew killed of the few infected outside the store they walk into the gun shop, mouths a gap from the major selection of weapons.

"did we all die and go to heaven?" an over excited Ruby Rose shouted.

"nope, just a gun shop," Ellis spoke up, amazed by the selection of guns.

"whatever let's grab and go," nick practically yells.

"hey y'all down stairs, can you hear me?"

"who said that," a tense Blake shouted as she jumped.

"I see you through the camera, use the intercom to talk to me."

Coach walks over to the intercom, but not before grabbing a auto shotgun, "hey there."

"hey, y'all trying to get to the mall?"

"Yeah," Coach said slowly, unsure if this man was safe to talk to.

"the ways blocked, I might be willing to help you out, but I need something first."

"what you need?"

"some cola from the store across the street, take any weapon you want, I got enough guns up here."

Coach leans in to answer him, "you got yourself a deal mister."

 **Hey guys, I've been trying to get this piece out for a while, but I'm not inspired, sooo, I'm going to write a New Story, it will be different, that's for sure, I may have a someone die later on, but I don't know**


End file.
